


[podfic] Little Bird

by Lothcats, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothcats/pseuds/Lothcats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bounty hunting carries its risks, and both Sabine and Ketsu know this all too well. Sometimes, though, the rewards are worth it.





	[podfic] Little Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654162) by [Lothcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothcats/pseuds/Lothcats). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Pre-Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Canon-Typical Violence, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX 

 **Length:**  00:10:49  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bStar%20Wars%20Rebels%5d%20Little%20Bird.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
